Namimori class reunion
by shanakarua
Summary: There is a class reunion in Namimori Middle. However it happens not long after TYL Tsuna's death. What will happen at the reunion this way?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet in the Vongola Headquarters, in Italy. But it wasn't the good type of silence. It was full of sorrow and sadness. The Vongola Hunt came to a head. Vongola Decimo was dead. The man they all adored and loved was dead. And no one could bring him back. Not even his Guardians.

His Guardians... Nobody knew where they were. They scattered all over the world after their Boss was killed. With the Decimo's death the Vongola died too.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was wandering around his hometown aimlessly. He didn't know why was he here. He didn't even know _when_ he came here. It was all a blur.

He just felt like he _had_ to go somewhere to erase the pain after Juudaime...

No! He can't think about that now! He can't!

Unknown to him, his legs continued to move forward as if they had some exact place they wanted to go. Well, it was kind of true. The next time he looked up from the ground Gokudera was standing in front of the town's cemetery. Gokudera smiled a painful smile. He knew who was buried here.

He walked through the cemetery's gates. The sun was high up the sky (maybe it was around noon), so it didn't take long till he found that certain headstone. He didn't know how much time he spent there looking at her mother's tomb. He was engrossed in his thoughts. Gokudera didn't even notice Uri jumping on his shoulders.

And Uri didn't liked to be ignored. So nails out and into Gokudera's forehead. Now **that **got Gokudera's attention. For one minute he behaved like he used to, before Juudaime's death.

"Stop scratching me, Uri!" shouted Gokudera, while trying to get Uri off of his face. " G-Get off! You idiot cat!

~ Later~

"Ouch... Why do you always have to scratch me?! snarled one last time Gokudera, while massaging his temple resentfully. He was already used to Uri's actions, but it didn't mean that he likes it! But after one last glance he was as calmas if nothing had happened.

It was just then that he noticed the letter that was hanging from the cat's neck. Being curious, he took it from Uri. Gokudera was surprised to see that it was from Sasagawa Kyoko. Gokudera opened the letter.

_Dear Gokudera Hayato,_

_I am writing to inform you about the Middle School class reunion we will be having on the XX January. The reunion will be in Namimori Middle School in our old classroom. _

_Hope we will meet there,_

_Sasagawa Kyoko and Inoue Kuroda_

First, Gokudera wanted to shrug it off. But then something flashed into Gokudera's mind. Something, that Juudaime said last year to Turf-top and that Fighting-maniac. He encouraged them to go, and Juudaime would say it to him too.

Making up his mind Gokudera (after one last look at her mother's grave) set off to Namimori.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was standing in front of their old Sushi-shop. However it wasn't a Sushi-shop anymore, and it wasn't even theirs. Now it was a non-stop bar, full of drunken men and women.

Yamamoto clenched his fists. No words could describe the tidal wave he was in. And not just because of the bar in front of him. It was because everything around him was a **mess**. His old man, his only _blood-related_ family was dead. His best friend, the one that saved him countless time was dead. His other friends... He didn't even know where they were.

Hibari, of course, would be in Namimori, but the others... Who knew? He just really wanted this war to end. He didn't think he could bear with this bloodshed all around him anymore. He knew it would be better if he just died. He wouldn't feel this pain anymore. But he wasn't the fool he was ten years ago. He will not commit suicide. Not anymore. He couldn't afford that luxury to die anyway. Because he still had his friends to protect.

Yamamoto almost jumped in surprise when something touched his fist. He looked down and saw Jirou looking at him with worry. Yamamoto smiled down at his box weapon. It was a small smile, but at least a real one. Tsuna would always remind him to only smile when he wanted to. He would say to never fake his smiles. And he won't force them. Just like Tsuna had asked him.

Forcing his attention back to his box weapon, Yamamoto saw a letter on Jirou's head. He took it off, opened then read it.

_Dear Yamamoto Takeshi,_

_I am writing to inform you about the Middle School class reunion we will be having on the XX January. The reunion will be in Namimori Middle School in our old classroom. _

_Hope we will meet there,_

_Sasagawa Kyoko and Inoue Kuroda_

_"A reunion, huh?" _thought Yamamoto._ " Sounds fun."  
_

* * *

__Chrome Dokuro was silently sitting in one corner of the Kokuyo Health Land. Her one purple wandered through the remnants of the building. During the years it had became more dirty, desolated and dim then ever. All in all it was a really depressant sight. But not for Chrome.

Kokuyo Land was like her second home. The first was the Vongola HQ. But after it was destroyed (as Mukuro-sama informed her) she couldn't go elsewhere, just here. For here this place was warm, full of good and bad memories. Memories, from a time where she wasn't this alone. Ken and Chikusa would be with her, Boss would come visit her, and Mukuro-sama would always talk with her through their connection.

But now Ken and Chikusa was somewhere she didn't know, Boss died and Mukuro-sama didn't have any time to talk with her. It was lonely.

Suddenly she heard a squawk from somewhere above her. Chrome looked up. It was Mukurowl. Mukurowl squawked again and a letter fell out of the owl's beak.

"A letter?" stared Chrome at the item on her hands.

After reading it she was about to throw it away (even if it was from Kyoko-chan) when a voice rang through her head. The voice was Mukuro-sama's!

_"No, Nagi. Go to the reunion. I think you should. And maybe" _said the voice._ " you'll meet the other Guardians. If not, at least you can relax a little. Just don't let your guard down."_

"Yes, Mukuro-sama!" answered Chrome with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Up with the second chapter!**

**It took me forever to finish it, as I don't know how reunions go in Japan. And I'm not a native English either, so I'm happy the firs chapter wasn't full of grammar mistakes. It's all thanks to my sister. I think I drove her crazy with my questions, but at least she helped me. ( In moments like those I really love my sister. But I won't tell her. She's an egoist already. )**

**And I'm sooo happy that I got reviews! *-* Thank you very much!**

**( I know, start the chapter already, but first I'll answer the reviews!) **

**Secretly DayDreaming: As I wrote it above, I'm not English, so I'm not surprised of my grammar mistakes. Well, after I read it again I saw some of them but... I don't know how to correct them... Ehehe... It looks like I'm not called "The analphabet of the 21th Century" for nothing. ( I was named like that by one of my friends.)**

**Angry Corn People: I know it's really angsty. Somehow I can write angst stories the best... ( However I don't understand how I got such an idea in the middle of an Ace Ventura film XD)  
**

**SoiSoi: Thank you! I hope it won't get boring.  
**

**TheNSIGirl: Well, I don't really know what will happen, but I will try my best! I feel sorry for the Guardians too. And I'm a sadistic person too (Thank you Reborn!)... Poor Guardians!  
**

**Let's start the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: KHR and it's characters are not mine!**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was happy to see that his old school still looked the same as ten years ago. If he didn't knew better, he would have thought he travelled back in time. But it was just a wish of his. He wished he could go back in time. To a time, where he still thought the Mafia was a game. Where the Millefiore and Byakuran didn't exist yet. A time, where Tsuna and his other friends would still be by his side.

Yamamoto sighed. He shouldn't have such depressing thoughts. He should enjoy the reunion and hope to meet Chrome or Gokudera.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 3-A classroom groups of young adults were gathering. Chatter filled the air as the old friends and classmates met again. Most of them didn't see each other for the last ten years, while some of them were workmates. Everybody was itching to know what have became of the others. And, of course, they wanted to know who became the most successful among them.

That's why, when Nezu Dohachiro walked in, the sight of successful young adults welcomed him. He smiled warmly at his students as he walked behind the teacher's table. He was about to greet everyone in the room when the door slid open.

The man that stepped in was someone they all knew: Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto became a lot more taller through the years, in fact he was the tallest amongst them. His spiky black hair was cut shorter but it was messier then ten years ago. His warm brown eyes narrowed and showed unusual seriousness as well as something dark, as if he lived in a world full of pain. Yamamoto wore a simple blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. But even if it was simple, it really lay emphasis on how well-built he was. The women in the classroom secretly drooled as they saw their old idol.

Nezu too, recognized Yamamoto. He knew that the Rain Guardian would be successful later. Even though Yamamoto wasn't one of his best students, he could learn if he concentrated, and he was the baseball-star too in the school, so Nezu wasn't surprised. What interested him was that dark something in Yamamoto's eyes. What could have happened to him, to have such haunted eyes? But Nezu knew not to pry. It was Yamamoto's business, not his.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, right?" he asked. Yamamoto, along with everyone else in the room turned towards Nezu. Yamamoto nodded. " Alright, then go and sit down in your old chair. You lot too!" he said, turning to face the others. "Hurry up, so we can go on!"

Chatter spread through the classroom again as everyone tried to remember where they sat ten years ago. For some it went easily, for the others Nezu was the aider. Yamamoto found his seat in no time and sat down happily.

After a few minutes everyone quieted down. Nezu was about to start speaking when the sound of the sliding door interrupted him. Again. Nezu looked angrily at the entry, but the reprimanding words never left his mouth. At the door three stunning women stood. Nezu recognized them immediately.: Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana and Chrome Dokuro.

Sasagawa Kyoko, who used to be the other idol in Namimori Middle, was even more beautiful then ten years ago. She grew her hair long, so it now reached her waist. Her big golden eyes shone with innocence, and a happy smile was visible on her lips. Kyoko wore an expensive-looking, knee-length pink dress, a red leather jacket and also pink high-heeled shoes.

Unlike her friend, Kurokawa Hana cut her hair short. She wore an expensive black suit and black high-heeled shoes. Hana's expression was bored, as if she just came because of her friend. Well, maybe it was true.

Chrome Dokuro finally (!) left the pineapple-hair. Her hair grew a little, it was just a little longer than Hana's. She wore a dress like Kyoko, but Chrome's was shorter and indigo coloured. However, what caught Nezu's attention was Chrome's eye. It was the same as Yamamoto's. Haunted. Full of pain. Could it be because of the same reason? If yes, what could have happened to the two of them?

It was only Nezu, who noticed this, much to Chrome's and Yamamoto's relief. The two knew that Nezu saw something off about them, but they knew the teacher wouldn't ask. And they didn't want anyone to ask them things they didn't want to answer.

"We're sorry for being late!" smiled Kyoko.

"Don't worry. You three arrived just in time." Nezu hoped nobody else will arrive late. He was a little irritated already. " Go to your seats!"

Kyoko and Hana sat down next to each other in the fourth row. Chrome's seat was next to Yamamoto. The two Guardians smiled at each other happily, glad that at least the two of them met at the reunion. To tell the truth neither of them expected to see Gokudera here. They just hoped he would show up. But it looks like he won't come.

"Alright! Let's take a roll-call!" smiled Nezu. Everybody looked up, even those who were talking up to this minute. They were curious to see who wasn't at their reunion.

"Andou Yasahi!"

"Here!"

"Akiko Sato!"

"Here."

Ayumi Senawa!"

"I'm here too!"

"Chrome Dokuro!"

"Here, Sensei."

"Fujimoto Kisuke!"

"I'm not here!"

"Ha-ha! Very funny Fujimoto!" grunted Nezu.

"Thank you, Sensei! I know I'm funny too!" he grinned.

"Hana Kurokawa!"

"You saw me already!"

"Yes, but I had to call your name too!" growled Nezu.

"Hayato Gokudera!"

Silence. Everybody in the room looked around, searching for Gokudera. They all remembered the delinquent from ten years ago. Most of the women tried to hide how disappointed they were. Well, the ones that were in Gokudera's fan-club.

"Hm. It looks like he couldn't come" said Nezu. "_Maybe he's in jail_" he thought.

"Hideoshi Minamoto!" he continued.

"Here, Nezu-sama!" snickered Hideoshi, but Nezu went on without leaving a comment.

"Inoue Kuroda!"

"I'm here!"

"Kamura Yamada!"

"Here, too!"

"Kawasaki Asano!"

"Yep!"

"Kyoko Sasagawa!"

"I'm here, Sensei!"

"Longchamp Naito!"

Again, nobody answered. Chrome and Yamamoto felt a pang of sadness as they looked at Naito's empty seat. Naito and his Family was among the first ones to be erased by the Millefiore.

"Oda Yamato!"

"Here."

"Takeshi Yamamoto!"

"Haha! I'm here too!"

"Temitsu Hieda!"

"Yup..."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

For the third time, nobody answered. Almost everyone (the exceptions being Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Yamamoto) looked around the classroom searching for their no-good classmate. Everybody remembered No-good Tsuna, the wimpy boy who was horrible in every subject and could trip over anything. Nezu too, remembered Tsuna, but he wasn't that surprised. Maybe he didn't have the courage to come to the reunion and show what have became of him. Nezu shrugged it off and continued on with the roll-call.

Nobody noticed the pained expressions of Yamamoto and Chrome at the mention of their dead Boss.

* * *

In the end the only three absents were Gokudera, Tsuna and Longchamp. Nezu looked up from the book and with a smile he announced the next thing they'll do.

"alright, class! It's time to know more about each other! So go an-!"

BANG!

The door slammed open, revealing a man that everyone know.

Yamamoto's face lit up, just like Chrome's.

"Gokudera!"

* * *

**Yes, you can kill me. Nothing really happened, and I ended the chapter when Gokudera arrived. And I don't know if my grammar is good or bad. If anyone notices something that I wrote wrong please tell me!**

**I'm waiting for the tomatoes. And while I'm waiting I'm writing the third chapter.  
**

**Oh, by the way! The reunion isn't in January. It's in July.(I still don't know how to correct it in the first chapter.)  
**

**Well, that's all. Bye-bii~!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**I'm up with the third chapter! ^^  
**

**I'm really happy I could finish it today! School started again and because of some other things I didn't really have time to write. But I won! Me: 1 School: 0 :D  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They helped me a lot! I will answer them now at the end of the chapter. ^^  
**

**I hope the characters are not too OOC... If yes, then I'm sorry!**

**I think that's all so: Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: KHR and it's characters are not mine.**

* * *

By the time Chrome arrived to the reunion she really started to think that _this_ wasn't her day. Firstly, she had to cut her hair so it didn't look like Mukuro-sama's anymore. But the Millefiores were searching for a women with pineapple-hair AND an eye-patch. So, for the time being she had to cut it down so it wouldn't give her away.

Secondly, she had to go through Namimori while trying to avoid Byakuran's man. And it wasn't easy. She was nearly caught a few times. Thank God she could use illusions!

And lastly, just when she was about to arrive, Kyoko and Hana showed up and took her to Kyoko's house. There they gave her one of Kyoko's dresses and helped her with her make up. During all this Chrome didn't utter a word. They didn't tell Kyoko and Hana a thing about Boss's death. Of course, Kyoko and Hana knew about the Millefiore, but they never tell them how serious situation they were in now. All the Guardians agreed that the less they knew is the better for the girls. But it still hurt to lie them.

Chrome personally, thought that Kyoko and Hana wasn't that dumb to believe in their lie, and the two knew that something was wrong. Still, thew knew that even if they asked, the Guardians wouldn't answer. Normally Chrome would have told Kyoko and Hana everything, but with Boss's death everything changed, and now it was out of question.  
So she stayed quiet instead.

And she still wasn't fully used to the girls' kindness towards her, either. She wasn't as shy as she was ten years ago. But with Boss's death she averted back to her very shy self. Somehow, when Boss died the courage she gathered since their first meeting, died too. A small smile appeared on her face as Chrome remembered the first time she met her Boss, during the Mist-Ring battle. To tell the truth, she wasn't really impressed. But Mukuro-sama warned her not to judge him by first glance. So she waited and was able to see the real Boss, who would even risk dying for them.

And he did just that. Boss died for them. For her. For Mukuro-sama. For the Guardians. Everyone he cared for.

Chrome sighed. She really hoped Gokudera or Yamamoto (or both) would be at the reunion. So, when she and the girls stepped in the classroom and spotted Yamamoto in his old chair Chrome was so happy! And now that she was staring at the man at the door, Chrome couldn't believe her eye.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato became more manlier and calm during the years. His silver coloured hair grew a little and it spiked out on the edges in a really cool way. His green eyes were slightly narrower then ten years ago. Under his eyes were barely visible dark shadows, as if he didn't slept much lately. On Gokudera's face was his usual hostile scowl. He was wearing a black tuxedo suit with a red shirt underneath it. He looked like a professional business man.

Or, in Nezu's point of view, a Mafia man. But no, it couldn't be. Even Gokudera wouldn't sink that low. And to tell the truth, Nezu was a little frightened because of Gokudera's presence in the classroom. He didn't know if it was because of the Mafia-looking clothes, or because of the mere fact that the used-to-be-delinquent was here. Who would come next?! Hibari?! he hoped not. Even No-good Tsuna or Longchamp would be better than that.

"Sorry for being late" muttered Gokudera than, before anyone could say a thing, he went to his old chair and sat down. Nezu (and almost everyone in the room) couldn't help but gape at Gokudera. Was this _really_ Gokudera Hayato? Because they started to doubt that! Not even in their wildest dreams could they imagine him saying 'sorry' to _anybody_. Aside from Tsuna, of course. They still didn't understand why Gokudera was so loyal to Tsuna.

Speaking of which, if Gokudera was here, than Tsuna should be here at the reunion too, right? But no. The few that realised this fact started looking around, searching for him, but Tsuna wasn't here. Most of them shrugged it off, but not Nezu. It was really strange for him. But Nezu still didn't voice out his thoughts. It wasn't his business after all.

"Alright!" said Nezu, gaining everyone's attention. "So, as I wanted to say it before" he shot a slightly reprimanding look at Gokudera, but he wasn't even looking at Nezu. "it's time to know more about each other's ten years. So everyone, gather into a groups of three and discover the changes in the school!"

Everybody was about to stand up when Nezu spoke again.

"Sasagawa-san and Kuroda-san! You two stay here, please."

"Yes, sensei!" said Kyoko.

"Alright." yawned Kuroda.

* * *

Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera formed their group right away, before anyone could ask them to join their group. It may have sounded rude, but Chrome and Yamamoto wouldn't let this chance slip away from them. It was a miracle that Gokudera was here at the reunion!

The three Guardians stood outside of the classroom, waiting for the others. Nezu sent them out to wait until the remaining persons in the room gather into groups. Just as Gokudera expected Yamamoto and Chrome immediately bombarded him with questions. And even if ten years have passed away already, and Gokudera became calmer he still wasn't that patient.

"Will you two stop with those stupid questions?" growled Gokudera, successfully silencing the Rain and Mist Guardians.

"Haha... Sorry Gokudera!" answered Yamamoto, smiling sheepishly. He couldn't help but act as his younger self when he was around his friends. "But you really came! I thought you wouldn't come. But...why were you late?"

"Che." Gokudera took out his cigarettes and was about to light one, but he put it back into one of his pockets instead. "My flight was cancelled. And because of those bastards the private jet didn't arrive in time."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Chrome's smile faltered a little. They immediately recognised the code Gokudera used. It was the emergency code that only the eight Guardians knew. Each one of them had a different signal to show that they will use the code. Gokudera's was his usual 'Che' and that, he took out his cigarettes before putting it back into his pocket. Every Guardian knew that Gokudera _never_ put back a cigarette. If he didn't want to have one, then he never had one, if he wanted one, than he definitely lighted one.

"Well, at least you're here!" smiled Yamamoto, but in his mind he was decoding everything Gokudera said.

The 'flight was cancelled' meant that he was detained by someone. And 'because of those bastards the private jet didn't arrive in time'. The 'jet' meant letter in their code, and the private... The private... It meant important! And he 'didn't arrive in time' could be decoded as 'isn't a secret anymore'. But... 'those bastards'? As Tsuna and Reborn wouldn't approve of cursing, words like that weren't part of the code. So, who are those bastards?

Yamamoto looked at Chrome, who seemed to be thinking about the same thing too. He was about to ask Gokudera, but the classroom's door slammed open just when he was about to speak. The others came out of the room. Yamamoto shrugged. It looked like he has to ask Gokudera later.

Nezu announced that they could now go and discover the school. The groups of men and women departed. Gokudera's, Chrome's and Yamamoto's group first wanted to go to the rooftop, as there they would be able to ask questions about the coded sentences.

They were walking through the corridors of the third floor when they heard a scream a floor beneath them.

* * *

_" I was detained. And because of those bastards that important letter isn't a secret anymore."_

* * *

**And here it is, the end of the third chapter! I'm already writing the next chapter, so I hope I will finish it sooner than this. **

**And I finished the chapter like the previous again! XD The last line is the decoded version of what Gokudera said. I think it's better if I wrote down for the ones who are too lazy (like me) to decode it for themselves. XD  
**

**So, it's time to answer the reviews! ^^  
**

**Jester. Princess:** **It really is a little different from the other reunion fan-fictions... And it's kind of strange for me too, that Tsun's not in the fic (well... personally). I don't think they are complete...yet... :D**

**Reborn-Story-Reader: Well, I think it's a good sign if you cry because of it and you _still_ reading it! :)  
**

**SoiSoi: Haha! I don't think I will bash the students... so much XD  
**

**Fi Suki Saki: Noo, Aho-Nezu won't mock Tsuna! I won't let him! (or I will be the one to kill him ^^ ) And Naito's death came all of a sudden, and because we don't know what happened to him...  
**

**FallenxLinkin: I wonder too XD I don't really know yet.  
**

**PetiteSkylark: He WILL dye... someday...  
**

**KatoKimeka-chan: Thank you for the tomatoe! ^^ The cake helped more, but the tomatoe was helpful too! I think this update was soon enough so... _pleeeeaaase_ don't kill me with tomatoes! *begs*  
**

**The NSIGirl: Here is the continuation! So you won't strangle me...right? o.o I think it's a little longer chapter than the previous. And I hope the next one will be even longer! ^^  
**

**Angry Corn People: First I wanted Gokudera to arrive sooner too, but than I changed my mind. I think it's better this way. Nope, they won't tell them that Tsuna is in the hospital ( but it's not a bad idea... ). But I can't tell you what will happen :D (Because I'm evil. _Muhahahaha!_ XD)  
**

**Long live marshmallows: Someone has to write such an angsty reunion fic too! XD  
**

**KagamineRin81: Ehehe! ^^" I forgot to mention that Kyoko and the others didn't know about Tsuna's death. Well at least it's in the new chapter! Thank you for (unintentionally) reminding me! ^^  
**

**La Pianissima: Don't worry the next chapter won't be that angsty! Just a little. :)  
**

**Guest, Alice and AnimLover1234: Aaand it's updated! Thank you!  
**

**Thank you for all those reviews! *-*  
I think I'll go and write the next chapter! Bye-bii~!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! I'm ready with the next chapter! ^^**

**As much as I want to blame it all on the school, it's my fault too that I couldn't finish it earlier. Why am I so lazy?! I think one of my best friends was on the verge of killing me, because of that. ^^" But at least it's up now! (Hear that Mii-chan?)  
**

**So, here is the new chapter. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and it's characters.  
**

* * *

When Gokudera heard the scream he immediately rushed to the nearest staircase, with Yamamoto and Chrome running after him. While he run down the stairs Gokudera couldn't help but think, how similar were this affair to the one he lived through not that much time ago.

The affair of Juudaime's death.

He told Juudaime to don't go to that meeting! He tried to convince him, that it's no use trying to talk with Byakuran! But Juudaime was more persistent than he was. Juudaime said that nothing bad would happen, and he could wait outside the meeting room. But then... But then...

Then he heard the gunshot... It was hard not the hear it, since it was just on the other side of the door. For Gokudera, that six seconds were the longest seconds in his life. The seconds, when he slammed the door open and saw his Boss falling out of his chair. He would never forget the cheers of Byakuran's men, and his own scream of despair the moment Juudaime crashed into the ground.

Gokudera expected to see the murderous weapon in Byakuran's hands, but no. There was nothing in the man's hands. Instead, he wore a self-satisfied grin on his face, making Gokudera more than pissed. However he didn't have time to punch that grin off of Byakuran's face, and that bastard knew that too, of course! So, ignoring Byakuran as much as he could, Gokudera rushed to his Boss. Nobody tried to stop him: the Millefiores were still cheering, and from the Vongola no one else was there but him. Well, in the meeting room. Their men was outside of the building. And the Guardians... Oh, God...!

How could he have been so blind?! Gokudera knew that Juudaime sent the Guardians out for missions that time! Well, except the Idiot-cow and that Fighting-maniac of course. The cow stayed at the Vongola HQ that time, and the Fighting-maniac was still in Namimori of course. That time the other Guardians were all abroad. In China, the UK, the USA... Only Juudaime knew where.

But why? Why did Juudaime do that?! Gokudera didn't know. Even now, he didn't know. But _that letter_ explained it a little. He really hoped the Sword-idiot and the Pineapple-women noticed the code he used. They seemed to notice it. So he just had to wait till they ask him about the things he said. And when Yamamoto suggested them to go to the rooftop first, Gokudera immediately know that the two Guardians understood the real meaning of his words.

They were just about to reach the rooftop, when they heard the scream. Gokudera (being the never-resting storm) instantly hurried to the scene.

* * *

When they arrived, the trio saw a group of people not far away from the bottom of the stairs. They were standing around two women. One of them was sitting on the ground, while the other was trying to comfort her. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome walked up to the group.

"What happened?" asked Yamamoto on of his old classmates.

"I don't know," he answered. Yamamoto still remembered that his name was Fujimoto Kisuke. "but it looks like as if she is in some kind of shock... Poor Kuroda." sighed Fujimoto. Indeed, the woman, Inoue Kuroda, seemed to be in a shock. She was shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes were wide while staring at something in front of her. Kuroda wasn't even noticing the people that gathered around her. She didn' answer her friends calls. Gokudera took notice of this. Luckily he knew how to snap her out of it.

He walked up to Kuroda and kneeled down in front of her, surprising everyone. Except Kuroda, of course. She was still staring into vacancy. The people around them thought that Gokudera would propose, or something like that, but what he really did caught them off guard. With a shout of "WAKE UP STUPID WOMAN!" the Bomber slapped Kuroda on the face. Now_ that_ snap her out of her shock.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" cried out Kuroda.

"Waking you up..." Gokudera answered with a shrug, as he stood up from the ground. Kuroda (and everyone around them) looked at the Storm Guardian with disbelief. Couldn't he found a better way than that?! "So, what happened?"

Kuroda swallowed and started shaking again.

"I-I don't really know..." she said with a trembling voice. "It happened all of a sudden. I was going to the first floor, when something b-big jumped at me. And it was a l-leopard, I'm sure!

"A leopard?" asked Fujimoto doubtingly. The men and women around them also looked at Kuroda uncertainly. It was impossible that a_ leopard_ of all things would be in the building, wasn't it? "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" said Kuroda with upraised voice. She knew that the others didn't believe her. But she wasn't blind, for God's sake! And she wasn't stupid either. So she could understand why the others didn't believe her. Because they didn't _want_ to. They flattered themselves that Kuroda saw something else or even lied, so they wouldn't have to face the truth. "Now that I think about it, it could have been a bigger cat or something like that. It happened too suddenly..." sighed Kuroda.

The tension seemed to lighten immediately. Nobody seemed to notice Kuroda's lie. Well, that was what she thought. In reality Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome all caught sight of it. It was the result of being in the Mafia for almost ten years. They could tell if someone told a lie. Well, they wasn't as good at it as Reborn or Tsuna was, but seeing through Kuroda's lie was as easy for them as walking. However, none of them voice out their discovery. They had other things to worry about now.

Nobody noticed Yamamoto and Chrome stepping in front of Gokudera. Not that they had to try it so hard.

"Oh fuck!" the two heard Gokudera cursing. Yamamoto and Chrome stiffened as they heard Gokudera's next words. "Uri's gone from her box!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hideoshi Minamoto and his two friend were walking through the baseball-field of Nami-Middle. They were all surprised at how well-equipped Nami-Middle have become. At least it was a positive surprise.

The three was talking about their past ten years, when Hideoshi's phone rang.

"Sorry!" he smiled, then picked up the phone. "Yes, I'm Hideoshi Minamoto. Yes. Yes. No. Fine. Alright, Iris. Bye." Hideoshi hung up, then turned to his friends. "Sorry again. It was an important call."

"It was your girlfriend, wasn't it?" teased one of the men Hideoshi.

"You were talking about you're upcoming wedding, right?"

"G-Guys! You know I don't have a girlfriend!" answered Hideoshi with a blush on his face.

"Oh, then why were you stuttering just now? Could it be that you real-!"  
And that was the moment when a giant leopard jumped on Hideoshi's friend.

* * *

**And that's all for now! I know it's not long (again), but it's still the longest chapter so far! ^^ And I don't have time to search for grammar mistakes, so if you find some it's because of that.  
**

**Even though, I hope you liked it.  
**

**Sooo the reviews!  
**

**Fi Suki Saki: Wao! For most of the questions you asked I cannot answer because of spoilers. XD About Naito's death... I read the manga again, and TYL Yamamoto said that they lost contact with him two days before Tsuna arrived in the future. But in my fic it's not like that. A huge mistake on my part ^^" And about Hibari... I think he will be in it, but I'm not sure. And the letter's mystery will be solved in the next chapter! XD  
**

**TheNSIGirl: Thank God! I won't die! :D Haha, yeah I really like cliffhangers! And about the letter... Wait till the next chapter! :D  
**

**Soul Vrazy: Kufufu~ Thank you! :)  
**

**ILoveAniManga: I'm really sorry, but Enma won't be in this fan-fiction. :( It's because I don't think they met in that time. It was just because of the earthquake they caused (when they got back to the past) that Enma and his family find the rings. But it's just my opinion ^^  
**

**PetiteSkylark: Thank you! And don't worry, I'm sad because of Tsuna's death too *goes to the emo corner too*  
**

**KatoKimeka-chan: I think he will, but I'm not sure yet. (As long as you keep away the tomatoes, he will have a chance to be in this fic XD)  
**

**AnimLover1234: Hmm...A tip? Well, there will be a lot of words! ^^ (To tell the truth, the only thing I know for sure is about the letter :D)  
**

**VongolaFamilia: I don't know if they will get over it. (I'm a sadist...^^")  
**

**FallenxLinkin: The idea of this fic came all of a sudden, so I'm not really sure of what will happen. :)  
**

**Jester. Princess: Haha, and it took me awhile to come up with it! :D  
**

**Mii-chan: Nagy nehezen csak megkaptam a kommentedet! XD És hogy örülj magyarul válaszolok! XD Na meg Bel köszönését sem használom, hogy ne tudj többet piszkálni vele! XD Meg ha a lényeg lejött, én már annak is örülök! XXD  
**

**And that's all! Good night to everyone!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shana: Up with the fifth chapter!^^ ****YESS! It's finally ready!**

**Gokudera: You're way too slow, stupid woman! Zombies are faster than you!**

**Shana: *vein pop* THEN YOU START WRITING IT WITH NO INSPIRATION!  
**

**Yamamoto: Maa, maa! Calm down Shana, Gokudera!  
**

**Gokudera & Shana: YOU SHUT UP!  
**

**Yamamoto: Hahaha~!  
**

******Chrome: Shana-chan doesn't own KHR or its characters! ********Enjoy!**   


* * *

Hideoshi was running through the corridors of the school's main building, hoping to find someone, _anyone_, who can help his friend. To tell the truth he was still in a shock because of what happened. Only one second, and everything fall out for the worst. And it was just his luck he didn't know a thing about medication. Fortunately his other friend knew a little about it, but he had to hurry. And why didn't he found anyone yet?! He had ran through two floors already!

Luckily, the moment he thought this, he noticed a group of people at the other end of the corridor. He sighed in relief. He didn't even notice how close he was to panicking just a second ago.

The first one to notice Hideoshi was Yamamoto. As Gokudera was busy cussing over Uri's disappearance (he still couldn't believe Uri could attack someone), and Chrome trying to calm him down, it wasn't that much of a surprise. When Yamamoto saw him running towards them with a frightened expression on his face, Yamamoto immediately knew that something_ really_ bad happened. And Yamamoto couldn't help sighing.

It wasn't enough that they had to stay on guard even now (the Millefiore could attack them anytime) and Gokudera used the emergency code, so something happened on his way here too. Uri just had to escape now from her box. And by the looks of it, another thing happened. What happened with the plan of 'relaxing-at-the-reunion'?

* * *

Chrome, Gokudera and Yamamoto along with Kuroda, Fujimoto and Hideoshi hurried towards the baseball-field, hoping they wouldn't be late. Only Hideoshi knew how bad his friend's condition was, and they didn't want to ask him either. He was deathly-pale already. Soon, they will find out anyway.

* * *

When they arrived at the baseball-field they immediately noticed Hideoshi's two friends. One of them was on the ground, unmoving. Kuroda and Fujimoto, being professional doctors, ran past the other and hurried to the man. The two knelt down next to him and begun searching for any kinds of wounds.

Yamamoto and the others arrived not long after them. They too, knelt down next to the frightened man, who looked like as if he was about to throw up. Chrome volunteered to take him somewhere else, but the man was persistent to stay beside his friend. Yamamoto knew that the man blamed himself for not being able to help the man on the ground. He knew that feeling too. He felt that everyday since the moment Tsuna disappeared from their lives.

"This is bad...This is really bad..." said Kuroda as she was examining Hideoshi's friend. Before anyone could ask her, she continued. "There is a big wound on his chest and on his shoulder from the leopard's claws. It looks like the leopard didn't want to kill him. It just used him as some kind of springboard to be able to jump farther away."

"However," continued Fujimoto. "With this the wounds are in a way worse state. We need to take him to a hospital immediately, or he will die from blood-loss. "

"Then why are we just sitting here?!" shouted Hideoshi. "Let's go, and take him to a hospital!"

"It's not that easy," counter-attacked Kuroda calmly. "If we move him now, his wounds would just reopen, and his current state would worsen."

"Then we should phone the hospital to come here." said Yamamoto. He will not let anyone die. Not anymore!

"Alright, but tell them to hurry!" said Fujimoto. "I'm not sure if we can keep him alive for too long!"

Fujimoto couldn't even finish his sentence, and Hideoshi was already phoning the hospital. He won't let his idiot friend die that easily!

While Hideoshi was phoning the hospital another conversation took place between Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome.

"What should we do now?" asked Chrome quietly so the others around them couldn't hear her words.

"I don't know what you two will do," said Gokudera. "but I'll go and find Uri. And that leopard too!"

"Gokudera..." started Yamamoto uneasily,but he was interrupted by Gokudera.

"I know what you want to say!" said Gokudera with a slightly raised voice." But Uri and that leopard is not the same! I just...can't believe it..."

Yamamoto frowned, but his eyes softened a little, just like Chrome's. Both of them knew how precious Uri has became for the Storm Guardian. And even if she didn't show it, Uri cared for Gokudera too. This strange relationship between them was really strong, but only a few know this. For a stranger it would seem as if the two hated each other. However, this wasn't true. They just had an unusual way of showing their affection. Chrome and Yamamoto knew it well.

"Alright. But be careful," said Chrome. Gokudera nodded, then he hurried off before anyone could notice. Chrome sighed. She knew how it felt to defend someone from the skeptical ones. She felt the same way every time she had to stand up for Mukuro-sama. Chrome couldn't even count the times, when the other Guardians (mainly Hibari and Gokudera) stated their distrust in him. Maybe, Gokudera felt the same way now. Maybe.

* * *

While Chrome and Yamamoto stayed with Hideoshi and the others, waiting for the ambulance, Gokudera went back to the place where the leopard first appeared. The second floor.

He just _knew_ that he would find something there. Well, he was right.

**[A/N: First, I wanted to end the chapter here, but...Nah, I just feel like writing more. ^^]**

The moment Gokudera stepped on the second floor he felt as if someone was watching him. However, he knew not to panic. It would just make the situation worse. First, he had to find what (_or who_) was watching him. Then, if it was someone or something hostile...he had to get out alive.

* * *

_~Meanwhile in Italy~_

As always, the HQ of the Millefiore Family was full of life. The Black and White Spell caused disturbances every twenty minutes with their fights, the captains of the squads were trying to set an example by not slitting each other's throat on the spot. The some that was trying not to be involved in the fight was either dead (like the captain of the White Spell's sixth squad), out on a mission, sleeping (like Irie Shouchi) or didn't care about the happenings. Byakuran belonged to the latter.

He knew what was happening in their base, but it was a normal thing. For him and for everyone else. Since the death of the Vongola Decimo everyone in the Family was more joyous and hyped. Almost everybody thought that they had won against the Vongola. Except for Byakuran, Shouchi and the Cervello. They all knew that this was the beginning, not the end.

So as Byakuran sat in his office, crooning and eating marshmallows, and he just couldn't stop smirking. So three of the Guardians were at a reunion? This will be fun!

* * *

Back in Namimori Yamamoto, Chrome and the others watched as the ambulance disappeared out of their sight. Kuroda and Fujimoto went to the hospital too, leaving Hideoshi and his friend with the two Guardians. They were standing in silence for a few minutes. Hideoshi's friend was the first to spoke, as if trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"So...Say Hideo' who's this girlfriend of yours?" Chrome and Yamamoto looked at each other, considering to leave. They didn't want to overhear anything. However the next words stopped them. "Was her name Iris?"

'Iris?' thought Yamamoto uncertainly. 'It can't be _that_ Iris, right? The one from the Millefiore.' Yamamoto looked at Chrome who seemed to be thinking the same thing. If it was the Iris they knew, and she really _was _Hideoshi's girlfriend, that would mean... Maybe Hideoshi is a part of the Millefiore? What's more, can he be the one behind that leopard?! Yamamoto waited uneasily for Hideoshi's answer. He really hoped his Iris wasn't the one they knew.

"Yes, her name is Iris,"said Hideoshi with a sigh. He didn't notice Yamamoto and Chrome stiffen next to him." But she is NOT my girlfriend. Her full name is Iris Nori Minamoto, and she is my little sister. She called me from her workplace to ask about our dinner."

"Oh... And here I was hoping that you finally got a girlfriend!" moped his friend.

However, unlike him, Yamamoto and Chrome couldn't have been more relieved. They knew that Hideoshi wasn't lying: they could sense it. So Iris really was his sister.

"Guys, we will go and find Gokudera now," said Yamamoto turning to the (now bickering) two.

"Now that you mentioned, he is not here..." looked around Hideoshi. "Shall we help?"

"No, thanks," smiled Chrome. "I think you should go to the hospital instead."

Hideoshi and his friend nodded. Not much later Hideoshi and his friend was on their way to the hospital. As to Yamamoto and Chrome, they went to find Gokudera.

This reunion was really full of problems. But with the Vongola Family... what else could you expect?

* * *

**And that's all for the fifth chapter! ^^ I hope you liked it!  
**

**A little explanation about this: "** _The some that was trying not to be involved in the fight was either dead (like the captain of the White Spell's sixth squad)_ **" When I was reading the manga (again) I saw that Leonardo Lippi was the new captain of this squad and because I don't know what happened to the former captain...I made up a reason. **

**Also, I don't know how many people noticed in the previous chapter the name of Iris. First I wanted to make the Millefiore's Iris to be the girlfriend of Hideoshi. But then I saw that some of the readers were thinking the same as me. So I had to change this plan of mine... Oh, well~!**

**Again, I thank you for all the reviews! ^^ They helped me through the Hell known as school (the reason I couldn't write). Now the answers~! **

**Fi Suki Saki: Is the leopard Uri, or is it not? Maybe ;) And yes, Hibari will be in it! Of course, someone will question Tsuna's absence, but what's important is _how_ it will happen. ^^  
**

**KatoKimeka-chan: Haha~! Everybody is concerned with Uri, and forgot the letter~! But the the things are connected (and yes, this was an EXTREME spoiler XD).  
**

**BrOwNiEfOx: Thank you for reading it! I'm glad you like it! ^^  
**

**Jester. Princess: Yes, now Uri is the star! XD And she will be in the beginning in the next chapter too. And I still have surprises~!  
**

**FallenxLinkin: Yosh! Then I'll go and write with an EXTREME speed, so we can see what will happen! :D  
**

**HUmanly human: Well, it really is different than the other ones! And remember: Tsuna is not dead, he _was_ dead. ^^  
**

**Fiana Ocrisielt: I have good news for you: I just can't write a short story. Even if i plan it as a one-shot it usually (always) becomes a story with a lot of chapters. And one of the reasons I couldn't write was because o the new stories in my head. (One is about the bad part of the Guardian's family, another is about Namimori's Death God and even more. I'm just afraid of publishing them, because I don't know if they are good or not XD)  
**

**AnimLover1234: Next chapter is up, I hope you liked it!^^  
**

**La Pianissima: Congrats on finding out about Iris! XD I hoped no one would notice Haha, I just really love cliffhangers! :D I think for the first (or second?) time it's a proper ending. I would like to say/write that I think Gokudera is cool too, but my friend would murder me on the spot. (She is a really big fan of his XD)  
**

**Mii-chan: Hmm...nem is rossz ötlet CS.H belerakása... XD És szerintem én írok érthetőbben hajnali egykor XD Mondjuk ez a fejezet az eddigi leghosszabb! Ügyes vagyok vagy ügyes vagyok? XD (tudom, egyik se XD)  
**

**VongolaFamilia: I think Reborn and Mukuro would be proud of me! XD Why aren't they real? *sigh* Thank you for reading! ^^**

**TheNSIGirl: Aaand how do you like Hideoshi now?:D Kuroda will appear again, for sure. I'm trying to forget the cliffhangers, but... *shrugs* We love each other XD Hope you liked the chapter! :D  
**

**Long live marshmallows: The school is really evil! I didn't have any time to write because of it (and some other reasons). The idea of Uri came out of nowhere (just like the idea of this fanfic), but I would really expect her doing something like this. XD  
**

**Thank you again for reading!^^  
**

**Oh, and Yamamoto! Sorry for shouting at you. The effect of Gokudera...  
**

**Yamamoto: Haha~! No prob!  
**

**Bye!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**And finally, I'm up with the SIXTH chapter! ^^**

**I'm really sorry for not writing, but my two worst enemies 'school' and 'laziness' got in the way. And of course the fear of the fighting scene. I was really afraid of this scene, and I don't know how it turned out... *hopes for the best***

**Also, thank you for all of the reviews! *-* It really helped me a lot!**

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or it's characters!**

* * *

Yamamoto and Chrome watched in silence as the two friends walked away. They were so engrossed in their thoughts that they didn't notice as someone was watching them from the shadows, with a predatory grin plastered on his face.

"_Let the game begin."_

* * *

Gokudera was walking through the corridors of the second floor uneasily, sensing someone's eyes on him. Of course, he knew how to disguise it with a face of indifference (he was not the right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo for nothing), however that was just a disguise. He felt like as if those eyes were analyzing him, trying to find his weakness and finish him off as fast as it could.

Gokudera shivered a little. He shouldn't have such thoughts, instead he should focus on finding Uri, or any leads that could tell him what the hell is going on. With newfound determination, Gokudera stomped through the second floor, to the place where Kuroda saw that lion. He survived in much more dangerous situations than this, damn it!

Unknown to him, his observer was much more closer to him, than he would have thought. That's why, the moment he arrived at that place, the game was set in motion and somebody attacked him from behind.

* * *

At the same time Yamamoto and Chrome was about to go back into the school and find Gokudera, when they heard a growl from behind them. They slowly turned around, just to face with a giant leopard looking at them with a hawk-like swoop.

Chrome gulped nervously. The leopard looked _exactly_ like Uri. Well, aside from the cloud flames, that is.

Chrome could feel Yamamoto stiffen, looking at the leopard with narrowed eyes. Chrome knew that the Rain Guardian noticed the cloud flames too.

"So it really wasn't Uri, huh?" said Yamamoto in a light tone, but Chrome could feel that he was anything but calm right now. After all, a box weapon that looked exactly like Uri, except for the flames? It was a sight that would make any Guardians' mind in turmoil. The box weapons of the Guardians were special, so there shouldn't- no _couldn't_ be another one like theirs.

Chrome tensed. Something was amiss. The Uri-look-alike in front of them was real for sure, not an illusion. But that was impossible. Then...how?

Next to her, Yamamoto was almost thinking about the same thing. However, it wasn't the impossibility of the situation that made him stiffen. It was because of his Assassin-Intuition. Being a natural-born hitman had may advantages. His Assassin-Intuition was one of them. Unlike Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, it alarmed him of only one thing: when something was not what it seemed to be. And right now it was screaming at him to don't let his guard down at all costs.

Also, it didn't help him either that he was worried about Gokudera. Of course, he knew that the bomber could take care of himself, but... Yamamoto glanced behind him. The school building was there, full of adults who didn't even know about of the Mafia or anything. They were just innocent bystanders. And the leopard in front of him already hurt one (almost two) of them, and only God knew what it would do if they let the leopard go.

"Chrome," he said, as he glanced at the Female Mist Guardian." Go and look for Gokudera. Leave this situation to me."

Chrome's eye widened, however she didn't say a thing. She wanted to protest, but... One look at Yamamoto and she already knew that there was no room for argument. The sword user made up his mind already.

"Alright" Chrome nodded, and a second after she was nowhere in sight, gone to find the Strom Guardian.

Yamamoto smiled, as he heard the muttered words echoing in his head. It looks like, in the past ten years things didn't really changed that much. Almost all the things were like then. Almost.

* * *

Nezu looked out of the window. He had a strange feeling just now. As if something bad was about to happen. He shook his head. Maybe it was a mark of old age? No, he was pretty sure that he wasn't going senile yet.

"Sensei?" Nezu looked at Sasagawa Kyoko, who was looking at him worriedly. They were just in the middle of a conversation, when he had that foreboding feeling. That was when he looked outside, deep in thought, forgetting about the young adult in front of him.

"Sorry. So, is the decoration of the cafeteria finished?" he asked. That's where they will be having their lunch at, when the others finished discovering the school.

"Almost" she nodded. "Shall I go and take everyone there, while it's finished?"

At the positive answer, Kyoko bowed with a smile then walked out of the classroom, leaving Nezu there, alone with his thoughts. After a few minutes he sighed. He should head to the cafeteria, too.

* * *

Back at the baseball field, Yamamoto pulled out his sword, while he was looking straight into the leopard's eyes, not letting it look away. The Shigure Kintoki changed into it's katana form. He looked at his box weapon, hung from his belt. Yamamoto knew that he mustn't use Jirou, just Kojirou. He didn't know why, but Tsuna forbid them to use their Vongola Box in public. Could it be because of Byakuran? Yes... It could be... But right now, he had to concentrate on other things. For example on the growling leopard in front of him.

Yamamoto readied his sword. For a tense moment, everything seemed to stop.

Then, the leopard jumped.

Yamamoto put Shigure Kintoki into a defensive form, just in time. Claws met with metal, and a loud *clink* sound could be heard. The Rain Guardian struggled to stay on his feet. The leopard weighted much more than he had thought. He quickly jumped back, and put his sword into position. In less than a moment the leopard attacked again.

Yamamoto blocked with the katana's blade, then with a push, he threw the leopard off of him. Not wasting a second, he attacked.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, first form..." Yamamoto muttered, while getting ready for the attack. "Axle of Rain!"

As fast as he could Yamamoto charged forward. His weapon was ready to thrust into the leopard, and end this fight as soon as possible. At the last moment the leopard leapt to the side, but a long wound reddened it's fur. The two opponents stood in silence for a moment looking at each other. That was when it happened.

Yamamoto watched in shock as the animal in front of him begun to tremble wildly, then morph into... _something. _The Cloud Box Weapon first looked like as if it was melting. However it was just what it looked like. In a split second, two leopards were in front of him. And before he could do a thing, both of them were gone.

It was all thank to his Assassin-Intuition that he didn't become leopard food. When the leopards disappeared it instantly alarmed him of the oncoming attacks. He jumped backwards just in time, to avoid being cut into pieces by fangs.

However, he didn't have time to rest. The (now two) Box Animals attacked again, more and more fiercely by the minute.

Five minutes, and a lot's of slashes, cuts, bruises and multiplies later Yamamoto found himself rollback to the fence of the baseball field. Slightly panting, he tried to found the now four leopards. Their speed was almost inhuman, and their ability of multiplying just made the situation more troublesome. And the fact that he couldn't use his full power didn't help either.

He was slowly but surely running out of chances, and Yamamoto knew that perfectly. His eyes wandered through the field, trying not just to find his enemies, but to find something, _anything_ that could help him.

He was about to give up, when he saw it. Not too far away from him stood the pitching machine of Nami-chuu. Yamamoto knew it from one look that it was the best of it's kind. And he knew exactly what to do, too.

Seconds ticked by, and Yamamoto quickly got into position, waiting for the leopards to attack. He had a feeling, that if he could take down the original one, all of them would disappear. So he had to concentrate on only one. The one that is surrounded and protected by the others. The one...

*CLASH!*

_... in the middle! _

Things happened simultaneously. The bushes rustled, and three leopards charged at him head-on. One leopard jumped on him from behind, making his knees fall flop. But that was just what he needed.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, third form..." Yamamoto dropped the sword as he fell down. However there was a glint in his eyes. " Last Minute Rain!"

As Yamamoto kicked the hilt of the sword, and it crashed into the pitching machine, he could feel one of the multiplied leopards claws, then fangs bite into his shoulders. He winced, but summoned all of his power and threw the animal off, just the moment when the machine broke down.

Maybe, the Box Animals didn't even know what happened, when out of the blue billions of baseball balls pouring down on them. So he made the best of the situation, and using his baseballer skills to navigate through the balls, he sneaked to the now frightened Box Animals.

It was time ti finish this.

Yamamoto raised his sword... then all of the leopards disappeared with a flash.

The Rain Guardia stood there for a minute, stunned, when the feeling of pain registered in his mind. Not being able to stand much longer, he plopped down on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding of the wound on his shoulder. While using the little medicinal knowledge he had, he wondered about what could have happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the building of Namimori Middle School, another battle ended too. The Storm and Mist Guardians watched as the Leopard Box Weapons demolish into thin air in silence. The copies of it disappeared too, with a bright flash. The two stood in quiet, until...

"Uri! Stop scratching my face!"

Both Gokudera and Chrome knew that it was because of the fact, that her keeper dared to lose his faith in her, even for a second. And for the first time ever, Gokudera did nothing to stop Uri: she was right.

"Gokudera-san, I think we should go back to Yamamoto-san." said Chrome, while trying hard not to giggle. " He might need help."

"Yeah, you're right." nodded Gokudera, with his usual scowl on his face.

* * *

In the Millefiore HQ in Italy, Byakuran was in his office, doing what he done almost everyday. He was eating cakes. However, exceptionally, there was something else on his desk, not just sweets: a letter, with a big clam symbol on it. As the Millefiore Boss tasted another one of his favorite marshmallows, he read the letter again. The letter that he received not long ago.

_"Gather the Guardians  
With the Vongola Rings, defeat Byakuran  
Eliminate the guy with the glasses in the photograph  
Everything will return to as it was."_

It was a short message, and it would be not that much of a thing... but not for Byakuran. These four rows meant the world to him. Literally.

It's too bad he can't thank the Vongola Decimo anymore, for being so careless with such an important letter. Byakuran smirked and popped another marshmallow in his mouth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, but I will try my best! ^^**

**Hyhy~**


End file.
